


乱局

by nobody_else



Category: all汶, 彬彬宥李, 羿汶定情 - Fandom, 讨吻
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_else/pseuds/nobody_else





	乱局

气温天天变化无常，写字楼里的温度却是恒定。  
中央空调控制着应季空气透过层层滤网，以相同的密度代替随时过期的旧的呼吸供给，确保其内的生态永续。  
大大小小的办公室里，或是人影往来匆匆如蚁，或是呼吸可闻姿势统一。

“翰哥！”陈涛抱着电脑过来，站在李汶翰工位旁边。  
“嗯？”他还在专注眼前的工作没抬头。  
“这个地方是这样做吗？”陈涛把桌子上的杂物收拾了一下，腾出一小块地方放下电脑。  
“我看看。”暂且放下手里的事，李汶翰扭过头看着陈涛的电脑，核查上面的信息。  
陈涛也把脸凑过来，一起盯着电脑。

“今天要不要跟我回家住？”李汶翰正专心致志地检查问题所在，突然听见旁边飘过来一句。  
“嗯...嗯？”过了几秒才反应过来陈涛刚说了什么，一转头，俊秀的脸近在咫尺，他差点亲上。  
“往旁边点。”李汶翰有些心虚地把他往外推，小心地扫视一圈周围，发现没有人注意才不那么紧张。  
陈涛面不改色心不跳，丝毫没动地方，还得寸进尺地用两只手扶着桌子，整把李汶翰圈进去。  
“跟我回家住吧。”鼻息扑在他的耳根，有些发痒，李汶翰敏感地用肩膀蹭蹭耳朵。  
“今天不行。”他拍拍把他禁锢在座位上的手臂，示意陈涛赶紧撒手。  
“为什么啊？”一向雀跃的声音变得有点沮丧，像个小孩一样委委屈屈地跟他撒着娇，“你都好几天没回来住了，你的床、窗台上那两盆花、餐桌边那缸鱼都跟我说想你了。”

他身边这些男人基本都有些强势，要么是毫不掩饰的霸道，要么是温柔的不容拒绝，即使是在他看来还只是个孩子的胡春杨，大多数时候也是冷漠的不苟言笑，只有这个比他小两岁的陈涛，总是活力四射的，还爱跟他撒娇。对陈涛的低头做小，李汶翰向来是拒绝不了，只是今天...

“今天真不行，”李汶翰见四下无人在看，托起陈涛微垂的头，揉揉他的脸，“我已经答应了嘉羿...”  
“怎么又是他。”陈涛噘着嘴闷闷不乐。  
看见他这副丧丧的样子，李汶翰一笑，掐了掐他脸颊上的肉：“明天我就回去。”  
“真的？你可不许骗我。”抬起的脸上写满了期待二字。  
“嗯，骗你你是小狗。”他憋着笑一本正经地发誓。  
“切，”陈涛抱起自己的电脑，赌气地小声撂下一句，“那你今晚好好玩吧。”

李汶翰又拿起刚才放下的文件，接下来的内容却怎么都看不进去。  
他撑着两侧的太阳穴，心思飘忽。

自打他那次病了之后，这些个原来债主一样追得他死死的冤家一个个都对他小心翼翼的，生怕一不小心他身上再出什么事。  
嘉羿本想让他出院之后搬回去住，连他放在陈涛那的东西都没拿，直接开车带着他回了家。  
李汶翰却不肯上楼，态度很明确，他看嘉羿这幅说一不二的样子不爽很久了。  
他还清楚记得嘉羿那天的表情，生气，却知道归根到底都是自己的错，不敢对他发火，自己打开车门在外面背对着他站了一会才缓和了脾气，又坐回驾驶位沉着一张脸问他要住在哪。  
他也还记得陈涛那天睡眼惺忪地打开门，看见他和旁边带着吃人表情的嘉羿一脸错愕。  
还有胡春杨，一直为害他生病而自责，甚至有些躲着不敢见他，还是李汶翰反过来安慰了他好久，才让他弟弟看向他的眼神不再那样不安。  
从那之后的日子就有些随心所欲了。嘉羿那、他和胡春杨的家、在陈涛处的住处，他想去就去，想走就走，没人再敢耍伎俩逼迫他留下。  
但虽然说是都在尽可能地装大度，但有时也有人会按捺不住，试探着他的底线。  
像他几天没怎么搭理的某人最近就总是主动找上门来。

他在公司门口看见那辆熟悉的黑色奔驰，嘉羿最常开的车。  
果不其然，那人看见他就笑逐颜开地迎上来。  
“汶翰，你朋友啊？”一同下班的女同事一脸八卦地问他。  
嘉羿上学时就靠脸招得一片女生喜欢，更别说此刻西装革履，与小说里的霸道总裁如出一辙，自是更博关注。  
“我...”他这一出太过招摇，李汶翰本想装作不认识，然后转头走掉。  
没想到嘉羿接话很快：“我是他家人。”  
回答还算得体。李汶翰就只是瞪了他一眼，没好当着外人的面指责他的不请自来。  
他那晚迁就了嘉羿，但没想到一连几天他步步紧逼，每天都准时出现。

“你明天别再过来了。”昨晚他告诉嘉羿。  
“你嫌我烦了。”嘉羿居然看上去有些难过，好像他才是这段关系中的受害者。  
“嗯，”李汶翰看着他瞬间挑立的眉毛毫不留情地肯定，“我跟陈涛约好了。”  
嘉羿不说话，视线垂向地板。  
时间像是被冻结住了，墙上钟表的嘀嗒响声不合时宜地用最微小的力量暗示着可能是毁灭性的破坏力。  
李汶翰几乎以为他下一秒就要爆发，就像他们之间紧绷得快要一触即发的危险关系。  
“好吧。”在一段沉默之后，嘉羿只是叹了口气，“那我只能接着工作了。”  
与预想的不太一样。  
他把有些发愣的李汶翰搂进怀里，对着他的发顶轻轻开口：“我会想你的。”  
头顶的柔软发丝被吹起几缕，也许侧过头就能看见与发梢扬起力度相同的温柔目光。  
嘉羿的拥抱还是一如既往的踏实和温暖，李汶翰把头抵在他的肩膀，嘴角泛起笑意，压下心底升起的微妙负罪感。

与接连下班的同事道了别，又哄走最后还过来问他什么时走的陈涛，办公室里亮起的灯光逐渐多过剩下的人数，直至偌大的房间里空荡得只余一人。  
关上兀自发亮的多余照明，唯一映出人影的只有五彩纷呈透过玻璃的繁华街景。

穿过一小截陷入漆黑的走廊，推开里间办公室的门，他故意加重力度走了两步，埋头在电脑前的人这才发现有人进来。  
“汶翰？”陈宥维见到他的时候愣了一下，又忽然想起什么似的一拍脑袋，“今天事情太多了，我...”  
“没事。”对于对方遗忘了约会这件事，李汶翰看上去并不在意，面色上很是平静。  
他走到陈宥维身旁，被坐在办公椅上的人圈住了腰。  
桌子上文件堆叠，却井然有序。他从收纳架旁拿起拿起一瓶眼药水，手指挑起陈宥维的下巴。  
“现在也不迟。”  
“那个...”人工泪液在眼球表面凝成湖泊，姣好的面容影影绰绰，竟让他一时语塞。  
陈宥维眨眨眼，多余的药水流下来，被他腾出手抹掉：“今晚的聚会不少圈内人都会去，其中有一个他手里握着一大单生意...”  
他抬头观察着站着的人的神情。李汶翰像是在读药水瓶上的说明书，根本没在看他，嘴巴却半嘟半噘，明显是不满。  
陈宥维心思一动，把怀里的人箍得更紧。李汶翰受这猝不及防的力道，站立不稳，只能前趴着撑住他的两肩，坐到他腿上。  
“晚上只是一个非正式的party，还有不少只是过去玩的。陪我一起去吧。”他抓过李汶翰的一只手，十指相扣又剥离，捋着手指把玩。  
李汶翰抬起头冽了他一眼：“你自己忙吧，我要回去了。”  
陈宥维只觉得他清冷的神态更是好看，半是逗弄地颠了下膝盖，颠得人身子一歪，从膝头滑下来，贴他更近了。  
“你忍心看我赔笑陪酒之后还要孤零零地独守空床吗？”他们额头相抵，陈宥维的声音很低，“就陪我在那待一会，完了之后...”  
他的手不老实地解开一颗衬衣纽扣，滑了进去，顺着细瘦的腰线向上游走：“完了之后，我们还有夜晚的大把时间...”  
李汶翰按住他那只已经来到胸口的手，瞪了他一眼，却是雾气弥漫，微微情动。

不及时的拒绝很快就被当做默许，他坐在副驾驶座位上的时候还在想怎么就莫名其妙地被带了过来。  
“到了。”车门被拉开，陈宥维一手撑着车顶，另一只手手掌上摊伸了过来。  
“我又不是女生。”他拍掉伸过来的那只手臂，从车里钻出来。  
大概彬彬有礼是习惯使然，李汶翰不止一次跟陈宥维说不要用这种过分体贴入微的方式对待他，陈宥维总是笑着点点头，下一次却还是同样的绅士。  
果然，站在车旁边的人还是挂着浅笑，关上车门后还顺带给他整了整衣服。  
不过，他像是懒得花两步的力气走到李汶翰身后，手直接绕过他的腰，把上衣边缝的褶皱拉平整。  
可能秋夜渐凉的时候万有引力却会更活跃，受引力控制的人们就不自主地靠近，想通过拥抱让体温升高。  
他衬衣上浅淡的香水味发散到鼻尖时，李汶翰如此想到。

圈里的私下聚会没了那么多的觥筹交错、奉承迎合，李汶翰找了个场边一个还算安静的角落坐下，百无聊赖地玩着手机。  
陈宥维不知道到哪里去了，他们到的时候大厅里已经来了不少人，他和李汶翰交代了两句，说他用不了多久就出来，让他稍等一会之后，就随便找了个服务生，耳语一阵，匆匆向里走去。  
尽管名义上是不谈公事的，可实际上应该有不少都各怀心事，只想接着这次机会巧妙地达成自己的目的。  
有女孩子裹着短款包身小礼服，晃着杯鸡尾酒往人堆里扎，巧笑嫣然，娇声打趣，动不动往旁人身上贴，有还穿着职业装的，像是刚结束工作，匆匆赶来，三五成群聚在一处，烟雾缭绕，笑骂不断。聚会的入场控制并不严格，这些不知有多少都是听见消息混进来的，所以显得宽阔的大厅都有些拥挤。但还有一些明显是被郑重邀请过来的，从入场就有专门的服务生跟上去，领着他们快速通过大厅进了里面的包厢。

陈宥维在里面待的时间比想象中还要久一些。  
屋子里信号很差，简单的网页都要过很久才刷出来，李汶翰索性把手机放进口袋里，靠在沙发背上观察屋子里的形形色色。不可否认，他生得好看，放下手机收了“生人勿进”的信号后，有好几个都露出了感兴趣的模样，试探着过来搭讪，接连不断吵得他烦不胜烦。打发走这些苍蝇一般的人物，他只想找个地方避一避。  
问过服务生这里有没有透口气的地方，李汶翰按照他所指的方向往露台走去。

在憋闷的房子里坐了太久，他都没有机会注意到这还是一个月明星稀的晴好夜晚。  
离开了嘈杂混浊的室内，李汶翰整个人都清醒了不少。  
秋风飒飒把人裹挟其中，仿佛是玻璃瓶里的汽水，升起气泡又在表面炸裂，余下刺激汗毛的辛辣凉意。汽水好喝，但又不能一口气喝得太急，否则就会止不住地打嗝，再也没有开始的舒爽。在外面吹了一阵风，寒意就从领口猛灌进来，让他打了个激灵。  
也许到了该添衣的季节，比如一条围巾...  
李汶翰想起春天嘉羿出差时买回来送给他当礼物的那条，羊绒的，系上暖融融的，只是收到的时候已经过了最寒冷的时候，试戴了两下他都觉得要出汗了，就先放在了柜子里，说等天气再转凉时拿出来。现在呢，天气确实在逐渐转凉，气温却依然没有低到适合带那条厚围巾的程度。  
虽然暂时是用不上，但风起的时候他还是很容易想起那条围巾，还有把它送给他的人。  
他想起黄嘉新，想起这个名字，却不能再往下想更多，因为此时，挑一种适合的情绪把想念一个人的过程延续下去是个不小的难题。  
他们的感情存在得确凿无疑，只是贸然提起又会像在此刻系上围巾一样显得不合时宜。  
爱应该有很多表现形式，他原本没想过你来我往的互相伤害也是其中一种。  
尽管所有的问题都应该有其存在的原因，但坏就坏在，错误不知因何而起，等反应过来的时候风平浪静的关系已经崩塌成了理不清的乱局。他不得不承认，陈宥维只是逃避乱局的出口，他仓皇逃离的时候，只想着要找个出口，通向哪里都可以。  
当只有飙升的荷尔蒙才会把茧一样缠绕着自己的混乱思绪点燃殆尽，不知不觉中沉迷于肉欲成了理所应当的事。哪怕每次荷尔蒙作用消退，他就会更加愧疚，仍是像上瘾一样不断把错误加深，并且无辜地表示自己对这一切并不知情。  
他不是不明白逃避只能缓解一时直面问题的恐惧，就像现在，偶尔保持清醒的时候他也会想，也许错误的根源在他这里吗？  
但更多的时候，他会理直气壮地冷笑。黄嘉新才是让灾难开始的人，他完全有理由以相同的方式报复，更何况，实行报复的工具只是他自己。

他已经不自觉地打了第二个寒颤。  
高调谄媚的调笑声渐近，一对男女举着酒杯东倒西歪地互靠着走到露台，不等放下手里的东西就开始迫不及待又旁若无人地接吻。  
李汶翰撇了他们一眼，知趣地离开这个突然热闹起来的清净之地。  
清醒的时间已经够久了，是时候该回去到里面那个混乱纷扰却与他无关的宴局，否则他等的人就该找不到他了。

往回走的时候他跟一个刚从包房里出来的侍者撞上了。  
她的托盘里是几只用过的酒杯，杯子里残留的液体晃了晃，还好没有洒出来弄脏他的衣服。  
服务生连忙跟他道歉，李汶翰摆摆手示意她不用在意，她这才慌慌张张地追上站在前面等她的另一个人。  
他跟在她们身后朝外走，无意中听到两个女生小声却难掩兴奋的对话。  
“我这包厢里有一个好帅，还特别年轻。”  
“这几间包房里的人好像都来头不小。”  
“年轻有为，还帅，人生赢家啊...”  
女服务生看着都不大，李汶翰听见她们的八卦闲谈觉得很有意思。  
趣闻异事，白马王子，正是这个年纪会讨论的事...  
他这么想着，脸上开始泛起微笑。

“笑什么呢？”  
闷沉的低音响起，有人突然把他拉进一个走廊岔路，这唐突的举动吓了李汶翰一跳。  
他侧歪了两步才稳住身体，刚想甩开那人的手，一回身才发现拉着他的人是陈宥维。  
陈宥维像是就在等他转身，没等李汶翰回答，直接凑上去亲了一下他的嘴。  
“你喝酒了。”  
“一点点。”  
“很多。”  
沾了酒气的声音要比平时醇厚许多，陈宥维把他揽进怀里，在耳边低低地笑：“被你发现了。”  
这条走廊两侧的房间门都关着，门口也没有站着服务生，墙壁上装着七枝八杈装饰用的小射灯，虽然没一束光线聚焦在他们身上，灯光昏暗得也不像是能让人隔着很远准确辨认出模样，李汶翰还会觉得像是有无数双一眨一眨的小眼睛在盯着他们，盯得他浑身都不自在。  
他扭了扭身子，想让他们之间留出一段安全距离，但没成功。陈宥维抱得很紧，而且并没有松开的意思。  
若是平时，陈宥维完全会顺着他的意愿，大概是因为酒精的缘故，一向好说话的人也被熏染得固执。  
李汶翰只好换种迂回策划，徐徐图之。  
“成了吗？”他靠在陈宥维怀里，柔声问。  
“当然。”  
“还顺利就好。”  
抱着他的人顿了顿，像是突然忘了忘词，过了片刻才用憋闷的声音回答：“不太顺利。有人恶意竞争，来捣我的乱，害得我被多灌了好几杯酒。”  
“谁这么讨厌啊，”陈宥维喝多了，说话的语气像个小孩子告状，他也只好跟着用哄孩子的腔调安抚着，“结果是好的就好了，我们现在更应该去庆祝一下。”  
“嗯，确实是个讨厌的人。”他又小声抱怨了一句，听上去还带着几分赞赏，好像李汶翰帮他找到了什么准确的形容词。  
又过了片刻，他突然缓过劲来，松开抱着李汶翰的胳膊，改成搭在他肩上。语气也恢复了平日的正常，同时还掺杂了一丝不想掩饰的得意：“我现在确实想庆祝一下。”

千奇百怪的庆祝方式里，他偏偏选了最为“特别”的一种。  
陈宥维拉着他到了拐角的卫生间，里面没有人。直到进了最里面的隔间，陈宥维才撒开他，转身锁上门。  
“一定要在这里吗？”李汶翰小声地问。  
陈宥维不答，有些着急地去贴他的嘴。  
李汶翰任他啄了两下，才偏过头，手抚上他的脸：“宥维。”  
“就一次。”  
酒精是一剂副作用不小的猛药，赋予人额外热情的同时教唆他们丢弃神志。  
李汶翰微不可察地叹了口气，又扬起脸主动回吻。  
他只轻轻地附上嘴唇，就被对方放肆地含住、舔舐、浅浅地啃咬。  
口腔里弥漫着酒意，传到他舌尖的时候有种微苦的杏仁味。  
“今天本来没想喝酒的。”他在拥吻停顿的间隙偷喘了口气，语气是佯装的懊恼。  
“不过确实是好酒，你尝尝。”陈宥维追上他的嘴唇，含糊不清地说。  
他不想给李汶翰停顿的机会，于是就把他按在旁边的隔板上，让两条手臂举过头顶，用手抵住，好让暂停的亲吻继续加深。  
很快，连绵成线的吻又沿着下颌骨蜿蜒下落。  
李汶翰一直觉得陈宥维的陈宥维的吻像薄荷糖，清新，还有点微微的凉，但今天可能是酒精作乱，它更像夹着薄荷爆珠的卷烟，被欲望的火花点燃，袅袅遥遥地在身体表面漫着青色，如果稍微表现出对这味道上瘾，它就烧得更欢，然后出其不意地让凉意在颈窝里炸开。  
他本来都快在这让人沉迷又清醒的矛盾气味中失神地不知身在何方，但颈侧突然有些麻酥酥的疼，他不用看也知道，那里大概正慢慢升起一道红印，用不了多久就会变暗发紫。  
李汶翰皱了皱眉。  
陈宥维一向有分寸，不会在他身上留下什么痕迹，今天不知道是怎么，在那么明显的地方留下一块惹眼的斑点。  
他想应该就喝了酒的原因，但一段时间以来双对默认规则的遵守又让他不觉得陈宥维会犯这么低级的错误。或许是今天容许他一而再再而三的次数太多了，他才一时忘乎所以。  
疑虑和不满刚刚成形又很快在接下来的情欲攻势中被忘得烟消云散。  
陈宥维咬上他一侧的乳头，用牙齿细细研磨。快感和痛意在小巧又脆弱的部位交锋，让他呼吸的节奏逐渐被打乱，变得凌乱不堪。他靠在隔板上，双手又动弹不得，想后退躲闪却不能，不管怎么扭动都只是在把它往湿润的口腔里送。  
“宥维...”李汶翰忍不住求饶，被压得动弹不得的双手引起他有些不愿想起的痛苦记忆和随之而来的不安全感。  
陈宥维了然地放开他的手臂，又在嘴角印下一个吻，随后扶着他的腰，让他转身趴在隔板上。  
皮带被松了两个扣，坠着裤子顺着大腿滑到一半，松松垮垮地挂在膝盖上面，露出浑圆又紧实的臀。  
他又被摆弄着往后退了一小步，致使腰微微塌陷，把屁股上顶得更突出了。  
李汶翰本来一直后拧着脖子，瞄着陈宥维的一举一动，直到此刻，他有些羞耻地回过头，闭上眼。  
“怎么不看了。”陈宥维对着他打颤的睫毛吹了口气。  
他没法回答。  
后面那处随着说话声被温柔旋入一根手指。肌肉有瞬间的紧张，却是因为有些冰凉的触感。  
“润滑液。”声音轻轻抵消他的不安。  
穴口不自觉地收紧，但很快就随着手指的缓慢旋转卸下防备。  
不知道是不是因为陌生甚至可以算是危机四伏的环境给了他更大的刺激感，肠道自发地沁出液体，过了一会就变得滑滑的，不能牢牢裹住里面的手指。  
他像只汁水丰沛的蜜桃，很快被深谙农时的经验者采下。   
他们在工作上很有默契，这得益于陈宥维亲力亲为地教了李汶翰很多，这份默契同样也延续到这项床上运动。  
身体里的长棒准确有力，无一下不撞击在那处敏感点上。  
李汶翰只觉得自己在快感神经崩溃的边缘盘桓，想要逃脱却被坚硬的隔板阻挡。双腿渐渐因脱力而发颤，他有些站立不稳，身体向后倾倒的同时却正与身后人向前的摆动撞在一起。  
“啊...”呻吟从口中不断泄出，经甜腻的嗓音浸润婉转成歌。  
但他突然想起所处之地并不安全，不得不咬着下唇将使人热血沸腾的语句勉强咽下。  
“叫吧，没人。”陈宥维又对着那一点迅速地操弄，用行动鼓励他大胆一点。  
但几乎是话音刚落，零零碎碎的脚步声却由远及近，像是有人来了。  
李汶翰转过头，示意陈宥维赶紧停下。  
“看来我不是一个好的预言家。”陈宥维附到他耳边轻语，却身下动作不停，甚至握上他的腰，把他的身体提高到稍稍离地，更为凶狠地在里面进进出出。  
凌乱的呼吸愈发急促，李汶翰终于又忍不住放声出来，嗯嗯唧唧地以最小音量表达感受。

“这是什么声音？”卫生间里有人突然说话。  
“什么？”答话的人似乎有些心不在焉。  
李汶翰此刻头脑迷乱又恍惚，乍听得有人讲话吓得一惊——后者的声线似乎有些耳熟，但短短两个字的回答仅仅在海马体留下一个模糊的印记，很快他就对自己的想法产生了怀疑。  
“哗——”匆匆流水覆盖人声，陈宥维按下了冲水按钮。  
嘈杂水声把疑虑压下掩埋，身下成倍数增长的快感又迅速淹没一点清醒，他趁着水声再不掩饰呻吟。  
水流声趋于平缓，体内的潮水却如约而至。  
肠肉痉挛着收紧，陈宥维险些没有及时从他体内退出来。  
他用纸巾销毁了那些见证了激烈情事的证据，又帮旁边的人把衣服穿好，皮带扣紧到最里面的小孔。  
李汶翰脸上潮红未退，陈宥维低头给他轻轻擦去额头上的汗水：“我们换个地方。”

时间尚早，大部分人还留在聚会上尽情狂欢。  
陈宥维带着代驾去了车库，留下李汶翰站在club门口等它开过来。  
喇叭声远远传过来，闪着灯的车停在他面前。  
李汶翰的手刚刚碰上门把，冷不防另一只手被人抓住。  
他回过头，在错愕中看到了意想不到的人：“嘉新？”


End file.
